Ted's Horny Road Trip!
by IrishAuthorXXX
Summary: Ted gets desperate during a long road trip. Set during 'Dual Citizenship'. Smut. Lemony smut! Marshall/Ted Will write more if replied to!


How I Met Your Mother – Ted's Horny Road Trip!

Summary: Ted gets desperate during a long road trip. Set during 'Dual Citizenship'. Smut. Lemony smut! Marshall/Ted

Disclaimer: This story is fiction and is not intended to imply anything about the true sexuality of the celebrities mentioned or any personal knowledge about their private lives. I quite obviously don't own How I Met Your Mother or any characters from it. On with the story!

Ted's Horny Road Trip

"Hey Marshall, im sorry about what i said to you earlier, come with me to get some beer?"

"Yeah sure man Lily's sleeping" Replied Marshall

"Hey Ted why are we going on te highway? Where we going to get beer?"

Ted smirks at Marshall. "Chicago"

They keep driving for a while and the scene cuts to the two being hyped up on Tantrum.

"And we will walk ten thousand miles!" they sing i unison as driving wildly. But Ted then felt his member start to push against the front of his trousers as he looked down worrying. He starts to try to cover his now obviously raging boner as Marshall looks over and giggles at Ted.

"err Ted, i think you might be getting a little excited" as he folds over giggling.

"okay Marshall, Marshall man i got a little problem, or a big problem!" he laughs hysterically

"ahaha man what's got you so rowdy!"

"well i think this Tantrum has had a weird effect on me, dude what am i gonna do i can't drive like this!"

"well what am i supposed to do!" Marshall squealed

"sorry Marsh but you're going to have do something!"

"Ted i can't do that im straight! Im with Lily!"

"Please Marshall we could crash!"

Ted looked at Marshall with pleading eyes as Marshall hesitated before he looked back at Ted with his classic puppy dog eyes and said "Fine man but no on hears about this!"

"Deal!" Ted says

Marshall then, still hesitantly, reaches over to Teds busting fly and slowly undoes the fly with a semi-disgusted look on his face.

"You gotta hurry up bro it really hurts!" Ted whined

"Okay okay I will" Marshall responded as he pulled down Teds fly completely and reaches his hand in. he searched around ted's boxers with his big hand and he reaches the fly opening and slowly slips his hand in, to find an impressive length and a nicely trimmed bush. "Oh god" marshall whines embarrassed with the situation as he pulls out ted's rod rubbing him quickly trying to get it over with as he looks out the window.

"Ah ah slower man I cant get of when you're trying to pull him off!"

"Sorry sorry ted" marshall says exasperated.

Marshall slows down his pace as he starts to rub teds big member more sensually, thinking of how he likes Lily to rub him before he rides her like a cowboy.

"Oh goodd yeah thats it Marshall ahh, I cant believe i've had this bad boy out a good 10 minutes and you havent commented on how big I am! Im like 8 inches man!"

"haha ted you think that's big? Look at this" Marshall proudly states as he reaches for his robe belt and undoes it, revealing first his smooth slightly muscled chest and then slowly lower revealing a treasure trail down to a very full bush and an emormous penis! Ted gasped and stared after he pulls over the car from shock.

"How big is that!"

"Well at the moment about 7 inches, but this is just a semi, wait till you see it full!" Marshall said with a wink"

"Well, could I?"

"Um yeah okay two secs" Marshall said as he started to stroke his monster cock as he brushed his other hand through his full light brown bush and rubbed his trimmed balls.

"Here we go" Marshall confirmed after a couple minutes, as he presented his full on boner to Ted

"Woah, I can see why Lily's with you now! How big is that?"

"Haha, it's ten inches buddy, fancy a stroke?" Marshall said with a grin and a wink

To Be Contnued.. maybe

Thanks guys this is my first ever fanfic and it was really exciting! Any comments are greatly appriciated and my email is .uk if you have any suggestions:) will continue if I get enough comments, see you soon!


End file.
